More than just a Gunpla
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: Rai Ichitaka, an unemployed Gunpla-lover, participated in a new technology's simulation test with his lovely AI. What happens next is beyond his and people's imagination. (AU). Inspired by Nemesis Astraea's Eyes in Seed.


Note: the CBR-0001G/W/T Reborns Messiah Gundam (R stands for Rai) is a combination of the CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin, MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai and a portion of MSA-0011[Ext] Ex-Superior Gundam. Specs:

-Silver color theme.

-GNR Drive

-GNR Long Mega Buster: an improved version of Long Mega Buster with the GN Buster Launcher features.

-GNR Buster Rifle II: a minimized and improved version of GN Buster Rifle. Placed at the waist when not utilized.

-GNR Savage Fangs.

-GNR Large Beam Sabers.

-GNR Beam Vulcan.

-GNR Funnel Missiles: Only available in Wyvern mode.

-GNR INCOM II: Well, just an INCOM generated with GN particles. Only available in Tank mode

-Trans-AM Revised System: the duration now is 10 minutes, or Rai can turn it off anytime he wants. Less power-consuming.

-M.I.N.A.K.O: a replica of ALICE AI system, though Rai named it MINAKO for unknown reason. When she takes full control, the Reborns Messiah will activate a system called 'EXAM Kai'. Again, he named it for some unknown reasons.

* * *

~Stage 1~

Rai cursed himself; he shouldn't have agreed to participate in this stupid simulation. Now the cockpit was malfunctioning, making noises and setting the alarm off. The director, whose name he heard from some workers – Leos Alloy, _smiled_ on the display screen.

"Ah do not worry. It's only the first part of this, which tests your knowledge and calmness to adjust the system promptly. Oh, and Rai-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck over there~" The man beamed him a broad smile before cutting off the transmission, leaving a dumbfounded Rai. What did he mean by 'over there'? Sighing in defeat, Rai tried operating again and this time it worked; no more annoying alarms and 'bip' sounds. As he was busy with the final adjustment, MINAKO, his lovely AI, appeared and smiled at him.

[Good morning Master. Ano, do you require Minako's assistance?]

"Nah, I can handle this myself. No worries" Rai replied as he smiled back at her. After the adjustment, Rai hit the red button on the virtual screen, thus starting the simulation for real.

"Okay. Rai Ichitaka, Reborns Messiah, launching!" Rai pulled the thrusters forward as the cockpit was shaking as if he was the real Gundam. A wide smirk spread on his face as Rai saw the battlefield ahead, which was taken from the anime Gundam Seed, the Battle at Jachin Due to be specific. Although he didn't like the series much, Rai still awed the sheer number of each force's mobile suits. Wasting no more time, Rai unloaded his weapons at the incoming 105 Daggers. The Savage Fangs ripped them apart and the head-mounting Vulcans blasted them away. Yep, the Daggers were destroyed by mere _Vulcans_. Triggering the GN Long Mega Buster, Rai blew away a couple of Agamemnon-class battleships along with several Moebius and Duel Daggers.

"Woah, this feels just so real! On second thought, I'm glad I entered this!" Rai yelled in excitement as he continued his rampage.

-An hour later-

Rai let out a long breath. He had single-handedly ended the war without the Freedom, Justice, Eternal and other notable machines in SEED's help. Even though it was a simulation, Rai still felt proud for some reasons. Glancing at the time-counter, he realized that it's the time to report back to Director Alloy. As he opened the hatch, it wouldn't budge.

"Eh? The hell?"

He tried again and it didn't move at all. Thinking it must be another malfunction, Rai sighed as he configured the system board again. While he was busy with it, MINAKO appeared and seemed to be in a hurry.

[Master! Master! We have a problem!]

"Hm? What is it?"

MINAKO pointed at the display screen, which was showing the message 'Destination: Space. Universe: SEED. Year: C.E 71'

"Nah, it's just a prank from the Director. Really, you are worrying too much, Minako. Think about it: this is just a fake cockpit made for simulation, not a real one. How can we go to outer space –" A bright light stopped him mid-track.

Meanwhile, at the Director's office, Leos Allow smirked lightly. "Good luck, Rai Ichitaka, the chosen of Messiah." With a gust of wind, he disappeared.

-C.E 71, Space-

" – with it-errr…" Rai paused as he checked his surroundings. He oddly became calm and sat down on the pilot seat, adjusting the system like usual. Feeling his Gundam moving as if it was a real one after pulling the thrusters, Rai did the only thing a man do in this kind of situation.

"WHAT DA FUCKKKKKKKKK"

* * *

After a while of self-controlling, Rai let out a panicking sigh. How in the world did he end up at space?! Reading her master's expression too well, MINAKO materialized.

[Stay calm, Master. Relax and let this Minako do the rest]

MINAKO's virtual body dissolved into particles as the machine automatically moved ahead, which meant MINAKO was piloting it for Rai.

"Damn, so this is the meaning of the 'over there' that bastard said. Man, has the world developed such technology allowing people to enter their favorite Gundam shows? Though I don't like SEED much. But oh well, since I am here, I can freely do what I want. First, I need to meet that jesus Yamato and explain well to him that a pacifist is nothing in a war. The way he acted in both SEED and SEED Destiny annoys people a lot."

[Yeah. Peace cannot be archived without violence, right Master?] MINAKO voiced her opinion, which Rai nodded.

"Correct. And if I remember, there were some major battles in space. And _if_ I recall right, the direction we are heading to leads to the Gamow and Vesalius – Minako, dodge!"

The Gundam performed an emergency dodge as two lines of beam flew pass it. Rai enlarged the camera sensor and saw the Strike Gundam and the Moebius Zero engaging in combat with the other 4 Gundams, or G-Weapons as the Cosmic Era called them.

"Judging from the previous beams, it must be from the Duel and the Buster. And even if we didn't dodge, I doubt they can leave a scratch on Reborns Messiah, right Minako?"

[Yes, Master. There are two options: helping SEED protagonists and silently watching them. I suggest the latter one, since if we intervene, it may cause the butterfly effect, which can be a huge problem in the future. What about you, Master?]

"…Our very existence in this universe has already caused the effect so I choose the first one. Maybe we can rescue Nicol, Tolle, Uzumi or kill that masked bastard sooner. I don't recommend George Allster, since the guy is from Blue Cosmos." Rai said, eyes still observing the battle ahead. "Alright, they will see us anyway. Let's crash the party!"

And with that, the silver Reborns Messiah Gundam flew toward battlefield.

"…! Commander La Flaga, I picked up another mobile suit signal!" The teen said, dodging a slash from the Duel. He countered back with a beam shot while maneuvering away from the Buster's deadly snip shot. Mu La Flaga nodded in the communicating screen.

" **Yeah. Let's just hope that it isn't another G-Weapon, since we are too busy with 4 right now.** "

"But there are only 5 G-Weapons…or not" Kira muttered.

Meanwhile, there was a similar conversation between Le Creuset's team members. Ignoring Athrun Zala's warning of the unknown mobile suit, Yzak Joule ignored it and snorted.

"Just a mobile suit. Why do you get so chicken out?" and he headed to the said machine, which also headed toward him. Dearka Elsman sighed at his friend's attitude before going after him, knowing Yzak would do something stupid.

Noticing the Duel, Rai, and MINAKO's hologram, smirked. "How about we show the guy who is more reckless?"

[Right away Master. Starting up EXAM Kai system]

EXAM SYSTEM, STANDBY

The Reborns Messiah's eyes went from blue to crimson as it drew the GN Buster Rifle II and aimed. In response to this, the Duel aimed its beam rifle as well and fired. When the pink stream connected to the mobile suit's armor, Yzak laughed smugly, expecting the silver G-Weapon blow up.

" **Not funny at all, Joule**." A voice said through a public channel, starling the young man. The radar alarmed as a huge orange stream of beam tore through the smoke and blasted away the Duel's right arm, which was holding the beam rifle. While Yzak still didn't know what happened, the Buster grabbed his Gundam's remained arm and pulled away. The green Gundam unloaded its guns at the silver mobile suit.

" **Nice try, Elsman. But it is not enough!** " The same voice spoke again as the Reborns Messiah rammed its foot at the Buster, making it fall backward and crash with the Duel.

"Dearka!" Nicol Amalfi shouted as the Blitz turned off its Mirage Colloid and fired the Trikeros. The silver Gundam's answer was draw its oddly large beam saber and sliced all three Lancer Darts.

* * *

End of part 1. Part 2 is under revise. R&R


End file.
